04 August 1987
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1987-08-04 ; Comments *Start of show: Hi dear, it's your main man, your host with the most, ole fatso and tonight we got a session from Head Of David and that's it really, just a bunch of records' '' *Peel plays a Greek record from Nikos Xilouris, sent to him by a record shop in Haringey, London. *Peel mentions prefering the B-side of the Primitives single. *Peel plays a track from Bongwater covering Led Zeppelin's Four Sticks, renamed 4 Sticks. Sessions * Head Of David #3. Recorded: 1987-07-07. Broadcast: 15 July 1987 Tracklisting * Big Black: Heartbeat (7") Touch And Go * Bedtime Boys: No Sleep Till Bedtime (12") Deaf Jim * Head Of David: Skindrill (session) *Smiths: Work Is A Four-Letter Word (12" - Girlfriend In A Coma) Rough Trade '''@ :(JP: 'I must dig out the Cilla Black version and play you that') *Bim Sherman & Singers & Players: The Need To Live (v/a LP - Bugs On The Wire) Leghorn *Suicide: Cheree (LP - Suicide) Red Star *Turntable Terrorists: Return To House On Fire (12" - Turntable Terror Trax, Vol. 3) Bassment *Anhrefn: Pres Am Gi (LP - Defaid, Skateboards A Wellies) Workers Playtime *Head Of David: Bugged (session) *Nikos Xilouris (Νίκος Ξυλούρης): Τζαναμπέτισσα (v/a LP - Τα Μεγάλα Κρητικά) Columbia :(JP: 'This is all a part of a subtle conspiracy. I'm hoping that if I keep playing all of these records from Crete, that the Cretan Tourist Board, if such an agency exists will eventually say to me, come to our island, oh fat one, we welcome you with open arms. So far nothing!') Peel travelled to Crete, Greece for his holiday in 1985. *Primitives: Everything Shining Bright (7" - Thru The Flowers) Lazy @''' *Mackenzies: Mealy Mouths (12" - A Sensual Assault) Ron Johnson '''@ *Bongwater: 4 Sticks (12" - Breaking No New Ground!) Shadowline *Simon Nicol: Over The Lancashire Hills (LP - Before Your Time...) Woodworm Simon Nicol was a founding member of Fairport Convention. *5150: Ambitious Demons (7" - Li L Miss) Intoxicated Force *Royal Family & The Poor: Mr Crow (LP - In The Sea Of E) Gaia Communications *Gap Band: Fontessa Fame (LP - Magicians Holiday) Shelter *Head Of David: Tequila (session) *Champs: Tequila (LP - Go, Champs, Go!) London *Smiths: I Keep Mine Hidden (12" - Girlfriend In A Coma) Rough Trade @''' *Noodles: Dead For Nothing (7") Gougnaf '''# *Jack Davey: Mr. Doughboy (v/a 2xLP - Antipodean Atrocities) ABC :(JP: 'While we're down under, remember this good ole good one') *Fall: Lie Dream Of A Casino Soul (LP - Fall In A Hole) Flying Nun The Fall's Fall In A Hole LP was a recording of their 1982 concert in Auckland, New Zealand. # @ *King Tee: The Coolest (12") Techno Hop *We Are Going To Eat You: Let's Fly (12" - I Wish I Knew) All The Madmen @''' *Head Of David: Snake Domain (session) *Mahendra Kapoor: Ik Chardi Jawani (LP - Bhabi Gal Na Kari) Multitone *Lemonheads: Sneakyville (LP - Hate Your Friends) Taang! *Dinosaur: Little Fury Things (LP - You're Living All Over Me) SST *Misty In Roots: Man Kind (LP - Live At The Counter Eurovision 79) People Unite '''# Tracks marked #''' on '''File 3 Tracks marked @''' on '''File 4 File ; Name * 1) 020A-B2585XXXXXXX-0100A01.mp3 * 2) 020A-B2585XXXXXXX-0101A01.mp3 * 3) 1988-0x-xx peel Feb Mar 1988.mp3 * 4) John Peel Indie Pop 27 July - 10 Aug 87 ; Length *1) 0:59:54 *2) 0:58:05 *3) 1:33:48 (0:00:00 - 0:08:49) *4) 1:01:52 (0:27:52 - 0:47:38) (to 39:29, from 43:32 unique) ; Other * 1-2) Recordings at the British Library * 3) Created from SB638, SB643, SB644 and SB648 of Weatherman22's Tapes * 4) Many thanks to Andrew Paul Shaw. John Peel Indie Pop 27 July - 10 Aug 87 ; Available *1-2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B2585/1) *3) Mediafire *4) Soundcloud ; Footnotes Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online Category:Weatherman22's Tapes